The Light From Darkness
by YourSapphireEyes
Summary: It happened on a fateful night.The night where everything changed.Arthur turns his back on Merlin leaving him distraught.Merlin in anger almost kills Arthur and doesn't regret it.The old Merin we once knew is gone & there's no going back. Dark!Merlin
1. The Night Where Everything Changed

**The Light From Darkness **

It all happened one fateful night,

the night where nothing would ever be the same again between Arthur & Merlin.

Destiny takes a deadly twist as Arthur turns his back on Merlin..

Will Merin give up his destiny & let the dark side corrupt him & his mind?

This was the night where everything changed..

(In Arthur's Chambers At Night)

Prince Arthur was at a feast with the King, Morgana & some royal guests. Meanwhile, Merlin was in Arthur's chambers arranging his bed and getting it ready for him when he returns. Merlin grew tired after a short period of time and decided to use his magic to do all his chores as usual; lazy Merlin.

_'Everything I do is for him but do I ever get any thanks? No.' _Merlin thought in his mind and scoffed in anger at the thought. Lately, Merlin had grew tired of Arthur's forceful orders, hunting trips e.t.c. Merlin has fought Witches, Bandits, been poisined, stabbed, risked his life for Arthur and never gets a simple thank you or smile. Not in the slightest.

What Merlin didn't know was that Arthur had left the feast early and was fastly approaching his chambers which Merlin was completly oblivious to. Merlin began to fall asleep slightly but was then woken by a angry voice, "_Mer_lin!" Arthur shouted, his voice boomed through the room, his voice so loud it could be heard through the halls as it echoed. Merlin froze in horror and everything dropped onto the floor but it was already too late.

Arthur has already seen it..

What would he do now? What would he say? There was nothing to do but wait for what Arthur had to say..

"A-arthur..I-" Merlin hardly managed to force words out of his mouth, it was almost like he didn't know how to speak at this point.

"Your..one of them. Your a sorcerer!"Arthur sneered at him, his cold piercing eyes locking with Merlin's. Before Merlin had the chance to explain Arthur cut him off again, "I suggest you leave Camelot and never come back, I can't even stand to look at you. How could you betray me like this! Does Gaius know too? Is he a sorcerer?" Arthur pressed on, forcing answers out of Merlin. "Don't bring Gaius into this, he has nothing to do with it!" Merlin shouted back and his eyes turned black as he threw a chair across the wall in anger and rage.

Arthur froze in shock, _'He's dangerous. Magic is evil and corrupts the soul. Those who practise magic must pay for their sins.' _His mind was telling him but he blocked the voice out with all his strength.

"Just..LEAVE!" Arthur shouted, "You have until tonight to say your goodbyes then leave. If I ever see you again in Camelot anywhere and then you try and escape, I will hunt you down even if it is the last thing I do. Your not even worth being executed, your life is nothing to me. I should kill you right now but I'm not a bad person am I? Like some people." Arthur's voice hollow and deep as he clutched tightly onto his sword.

"You know what? Fine! You got what you want! Find another servant I don't care, your nothing but a complete prat and idiot. Your just as evil and cruel...LIKE YOUR FATHER!" Merlin shouted aloud, his voice echoed through the entire castle, his voice smashing all the windows by the high pitch of his voice. He ran to the door then slammed it hard as he left leaving Arthur in complete shock by Merlin's words but when the filled with anger and betrayal.

'_All these years, he kept this secret from me. Didn't he trust me? Scared of what I may do? What's done is done. Merlin was just a servant who I used to do everything for me.'_

Meanwhile..

Merlin ran through the hallway with the guards eyeing him suspicously but then shook it off. He was on his way to Gaius' to tell him what had just happened between Arthur and him. Tears threatened to spill, '_No, I'm not going to cry over him. It's like he once told me. No man is worth my tears and he certainly isn't. This isn't over Arthur.' _

Merlin finally arrived after what seemed like a hour but it weren't. He opened the door to see Gaius looking at Merlin worridly as he saw Merlin's pale, angry face.

"Merlin, what on earth is wrong with you! What happened?" Gaius said, his voice sounding concerned and worried.

"G-Gaius..Arthur knows..He knows.. I have to leave. I have to!" Merlin said panickly, his voice shakey as he rushed past Gaius into his own room to pack his bags and magic books.

"Merlin!" Gaius called out as he walked to Merlin's room and stood beside the door-way. "I told you to be careful! I knew something would happen like this someday! I warned you about using your magic in Camelot now look where it got you? Do you ever listen Merlin-" Gaius was cut of by Merlin. "GAIUS FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M LEAVING TONIGHT _ALONE. _ALRIGHT?" Merlin's face was red from all the anger, his mind was throbbing from all the stress, his vision was blurry from all the tears he forced back.

"I am giving up my destiny, I no longer will serve and protect Arthur anymore. He has shown he does not want anything more to do with me and I have shown I don't want him either. I want him to suffer and feel my pain from all these years." Merlin hissed, his voice cold and husky.

"Merin.." Gaius murmered to himself, '_What has happened to him? He's different..' _

Merlin had finally finished packing by midnight as Arthur stood by his window, wanting to make sure if Merlin really would leave and not hide in someone's home in Camelot.

Merlin then said his goodbyes to Gwen and Morgana, they asked why and he made an excuse saying that he was going back to his home, Ealdor because his mother is ill. Gwen believed it but Morgana had her suspicions, Merlin sounded different, very pale, cold and full of anger. She wondered if he had a little arguement with Arthur over something stupid? If only she knew..

Merlin then sneaked out of the castle, knocking out some of the knights so he could get past them silently. He walked outside of the castle but was then spotted by seven knights, he smirked and used his magic to instantly killed them within seconds. Merlin was completly shocked, _Since when did he have this type of magic in him? Was it here all along but waiting to come out? _

Arthur was close behind Merlin, hoping not to get caught or seen by him but it backfired on him as Merlin smirked and turned around to face Arthur, "May I ask why are you here?" Merlin said, his fingers becoming sweaty and he tightened his fists into a ball.

"Merlin I have no choice, you know that I have to do this-" Arthur was cut off,

"Excuses, Excuses, Excuses. For once in your life just tell the truth?" Merlin shouted, anger building up inside him. Arthur then was very cautious with every movement he made and every word he said. "I would be saying the same thing to you! I'm not the one who has been feeding you lies all these years, am I? Your the traitor here!" Arthur growled at him.

Merlin froze at this, _'Traitor?' _His eyes turning black as he had slowly rised. 

"Am a traitor? How? I was born with magic you arrogant fool! Your nothing but a pathetic excuse for a prince!" Merlin then raised his hand as he began chanting a spell.

"Merlin! No..STOP!" Arthur was alarmed when the fire was aimed at his direction and drawing closer each second, he felt like he couldn't move and didn't know how. He was just frozen in terror and shock.

**To Be Continued...**

What did you think?

**R&R! **


	2. Saving Arthur & Morgana's Decision

**The Light From Darkness**

**Chapter Two: **

_Previously.. _

_"Merlin I have no choice, you know that I have to do this-" Arthur was cut off,_

_"Excuses, Excuses, Excuses. For once in your life just tell the truth?" Merlin shouted, anger building up inside him. Arthur then was very cautious with every movement he made and every word he said. "I would be saying the same thing to you! I'm not the one who has been feeding you lies all these years, am I? Your the traitor here!" Arthur growled at him._

_Merlin froze at this, 'Traitor?' His eyes turning black as he had slowly rised._

_"Am a traitor? How? I was born with magic you arrogant fool! Your nothing but a pathetic excuse for a prince!" Merlin then raised his hand as he began chanting a spell. _

_"Merlin! No..STOP!" Arthur was alarmed when the fire was aimed at his direction and drawing closer each second, he felt like he couldn't move and didn't know how. He was just frozen in terror and shock._

The fire is seconds away from hitting him when suddenly the impact struck Arthur like a lightening bolt which made his body jolt and he fell back and collapsed. The last thing he saw was Merlin smirking and carrying on walking out of Camelot's gates. "MERLIN!" Arthur called out but it was useless as the warlock ignored his desperate calls and carried on walking. Arthur's vision then faded and became blurry then everything went black..

Meanwhile..

Gaius was in his room upset and distraught that Merlin had left, it was too hard to believe it. He looked at the seat where Merlin once sat where they had their daily chats and laughs together. He would surely miss those lovely days. Gaius cared for him and loved him like a son, he was like the son that he never had but now he was gone. Forever. He suddenly heard calls of help, it hit him when Merlin had said just before he left, " _ I want him to suffer and feel my pain from all these years."_

Gaius was suddenly alerted that Merlin may of meant that and sprung into action and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He had to stop a few times to catch his breath but he got there in the end. Gaius then knocked on the door, "Arthur? It's me Gaius. I wish to speak with you." He called out.

No answer..

Gaius tried again, "Sire? Are you there?"

Gaius slightly opened the door but saw that nobody was in the room, where else could Arthur be? It then struck him. Could Merlin of done something? Taken him away?

He rushed through all the hallways, hearing the sound of warning bells ringing in his ears and echoeing through the eery hallways. When Gaius reached outside the castle he saw a figure on the floor in the distance._ 'It couldn't be. Could it? Arthur..'_

Gaius rushed forward as fast as he could, panting. He legs were growing weaker but he pushed himself futher, for Arthur's sake. He needed help and treatment before it was too late. Or, is it already late? Had this happened hours ago? Gaius blocked those thoughts out of his mind and bent down, "Arthur! Arthur!" Gaius called as he was shaking him, hoping to hear a sound or word from him. Gaius then checked his pulse, "Thank goodness, he's breathing! But only just.." Gaius thought to himself.

Gaius then carried Arthur to his room then reported it to King Uther, telling him what Merlin had done and that he is a changed person.

"And where is the boy now?" Uther's voice raised in rage.

"He escaped Sire, there is no sign of him nor trail. He may of gone back to his hometown, Ealdor in Cendre's kingdom." Gaius informed, hoping the information was true and he was there. Guilt spreaded through him at the fact he had betrayed Merlin.

"Thank you for your information Gaius. I know that it must be hard for you due to the fact you've raised him for so long." Uther spoke, his voice no longer angry, just a tint.

"Yes, Sire." Gaius replied.

"There will be search parties sent everywhere, into Ealdor. Once we find the boy he will be executed at dawn the next day." Uther spoke aloud, letting the knights hear him.

"Yes Sire. Arthur is now in my chambers. I will have to treat him before you can see him. Im afraid that the injuries are very severe and bad, there is a possible chance that Prince Arthur may die.." Gaius spoke quietly, the words hurt him deeply. None of this would of happened if Merlin had never used his magic that night, he should of listened to Gaius but did he? No. Arthur would of been safe right now and not at death's door.

The Merlin we once knew is now gone.

**The Next Day...**

Gwen had woken up early to tell Morgana the news of Arthur about what had happened last night between him and Merlin. Morgana was already awake and looking out her window, thinking of only Merlin. She couldn't get him out of her mind, she saw visions of him and her and their good memories that they once shared.

"Gwen, how lovely it is to see you." Morgana greeted sweetly as she smiled at her.

"My lady, have you heard what has happened to Arthur..?" Gwen whispered.

"What do you mean, has something bad happened Gwen?" Morgana asked, frowning. She was worried and very concerned.

"Merlin...H-he.. He's a sorcerer, Morgana! He attacked Arthur.. I thought he was our friend! He..betrayed us Morgana.. after everything we've been through. All the good times.." Gwen broke down in tears and sobbed.

Morgana just stood there, frozen. _'Merlin? A sorcerer? This whole time? Why didn't he tell me? I'm one too yet he denied my magic? I must find him..I have to.. before the search parties do..'_

"How do you know all this Gwen?" Morgana questioned her.

"Gaius told me this morning, I came early in the morning to talk to him about Merlin and if he's heard from him since he left. That was when he told me the news of what had happened and I saw Arthur laid on the table, he seemed dead!" Gwen began to cry again, Morgana walked forward slowly and pulled Gwen into a warm embrace.

"Shh..he betrayed us all Gwen. Don't worry.. Arthur will be fine, Gaius knows what he is doing. I'm sure that he will figure something out." Morgana spoke gently as she smiled at Gwen who returned it.

"Yes, your right. Thank you Morgana." Gwen spoke as she smiled at her.

As Gwen left the room after doing her chores Morgana thought to herself. Thinking, Thinking of Merlin and him only. Could she be in love with him?

Morgana blocked the thought out of her mind, _'It couldn't be..I'm just. Worried about him..'_

She was planning on finding Merlin and leaving Camelot, she did not wantto be here anymore. Just with Merlin. Her true friend, he is the only one who will understand her and what she is going through. They're the same in so many ways.

There was then a audience in the great hall. A sorcerer had been arrested. Morgana could not bear to be in the room, especially because of this situation. Nearly everyday a sorcerer was being arrested and burnt or executed, some were innocent.

"Please.. I'm begging you. All I had done was make food for my family and my children. I have young ones to look after, Please.." The man begged on his knees, he looked so weak and fragile almost like if anyone touched him he would just break into a million pieces. "I show you no mercy. You are a sorcerer. Magic is banned in Camelot surely you must know that! My decision is final, he shall be burnt at the stake tomorrow morning." Uther glared at him coldly.

The man began to cry as the guards carried him away into the dungeons. Morgana was very angry and waited until everyone else left.

"Ah, Morgana. Is there something you wish to tell me?" Uther smiled warmly, his emotion suddenly changed.

"Why? The man. He had done no wrong yet you still kill him!" Morgana shouted, her voice rising with each question she asked.

"He was a sorcerer. I had no choice, magic is banned in Camelot and he knew the consequences of his actions!" Uther snapped angrily.

"You cannot blame people wishing you dead. I certainly don't blame them. I think they have every right to use magic. What is so wrong with it? What has magic ever done to you!" Morgana shouted in anger.

Uther's eyes widened at Morgana's words, "Do not judge my ruling!" Uther shouted, "Now, go to your chambers before I order the guards to drag you there!"

"When you die, and Arthur becomes king. He will be a much better one than you would ever be. Your nothing but a arrogant hyprocite." Morgana hissed at him, smirking evilly.

"How dare you! Go to your chambers this instant!" Uther ordered, full of rage and anger building up inside him and ready to explode.

"Go burn in hell with the devil himself Uther, where you truely belong." Morgana spoke as she left the room leaving a stunned Uther alone.

Morgana was sure of her choice now, she hated Uther and always will. She was ready to turn against Camelot and leave behind all her friends and memories and start fresh with Merlin. This is what she wants and she will not let anybody stand in her way or they'll face the consequences. Morgana went into her chambers and got dressed to leave Camelot, she refused to let Gwen do it and was relieved that she hadn't arrived yet. She didn't want to see Morgana packing, it would look a bit suspicious.

There was a sudden knock on the door, "Who is it?" Morgana asked, panicking.

"It is Gwen, My lady."

"Could you please come back later?" Morgana asked, nicely as she could.

"Is something wrong?" Gwen asked, pressing on.

"No, there's nothing wrong." Morgana replied, losing her patience.

"Are you-" Gwen was cut short,

"I said go away!" Morgana shouted, she didn't hear Gwen reply then and realised that she had gone. She sighed and then carried on with what she was doing. Packing.

Meanwhile..

A dark figure was riding through the woods wearing a dark, blue cape.

**Merlin. **

The flashbacks hit him like bolts, him saving Arthur's life countless times. He growled at the thought, he was angry at Arthur's reaction. Arthur hated him for who he truely was which had shown he was no true friend. Then again, Merlin had been lieing to him for years and since the day he first met him. Did that make him any better than Arthur?

**To Be Continued...**

**R&R!**


	3. The Future Plot Against Camelot

**The Light From Darkness**

_Previously.._

_"I said go away!" Morgana shouted, she didn't hear Gwen reply then and realised that she had gone. She sighed and then carried on with what she was doing. Packing._

_Meanwhile.._

_A dark figure was riding through the woods wearing a dark, blue cape._

_Merlin._

_The flashbacks hit him like bolts, him saving Arthur's life countless times. He growled at the thought, he was angry at Arthur's reaction. Arthur hated him for who he truely was which had shown he was no true friend. Then again, Merlin had been lieing to him for years and since the day he first met him. Did that make him any better than Arthur?_

At Midnight..

Morgana has finally finished packing her bags when Gwen suddenly comes in,

"Have you forgotten how to knock!" Morgana shouted, hiding the bags behind her.

"I'm sorry. I've just came to see if your alright." Gwen seemed quite hurt by Morgana's harsh words today and her anger. Gwen realised that ever since she told the news of Merlin she had been acting very strangely.

"I apologize Gwen for my anger. I'm still shocked about Merlin and worried about Arthur's condition." She lied.

"Yes..I am too." Gwen looked down, thinking of Merlin.

"Do you still care for him Gwen? Even though he is a sorcerer?" Morgana suddenly asked, wanting an answer.

"I'm not sure Morgana, he has lied to us all these years which shows that he thought we weren't trustworthy. I'll never be able to forgive him for what he has done to Arthur." Gwen spoke, her voice shakey.

"But that's just it isn't it? Merlin was never like this before yet he suddenly attacks Arthur? They've got along so well until now. Arthur must of done something to make him do such a thing." Morgana replied as she stared at Gwen.

Gwen couldn't bear to look at her, she knew that Morgana had magic because she caught her doing it but refused to ever speak of it not knowing how Morgana's reaction would be.

"Gwen? Are you alright?" Morgana asked, wondering why she had gone suddenly quiet.

"It's just, Merlin had such a good heart. Well, at least I thought he-" Gwen was cut off by Morgana's low, cold voice.

"Merlin does have a good heart! He is not evil just because he has magic! He is no monster Gwen!" Morgana shouted.

"Morgana he attacked Arth-" Gwen was yet cut off again,

"Do not interupt me Gwen! Merlin has a good heart!" Morgana concluded.

"He attacked Arthur, Morgana! He is at death's door!" Gwen shouted back.

"He is pure evil, he is heartless and always will be! He betrayed us all and has killed one of his friends. What makes you think he won't kill us too?" Gwen pressed on.

A slap was then heard. Gwen's head was tilted to the side and facing downwards, the burning sensation struck her face.

Morgana had slapped her.

"You may have the day off. It will give you some time to think about what you have done." Morgana's voice harsh and cold. As soon as Morgana left she smirked. The plan was working perfectly but she was completly oblivious to the fact that Gaius and Gwen know of her magic.

As she looked out the window she whispered to herself,

_'Merlin, wait for me. I am coming..' _

_'Are you now?' _A voice was heard in her mind.

Morgana was shocked.

_'Merlin..? '_

_'The one and only. Your coming for me?'_

_'Yes, Merlin. No one knows and 'm planning to keep it that way.'_

_'Why do you want to come? Have you heard?'_

_'Yes, Merlin. I don't hate you at all. I think Gwen does though, after what you had done to- '_

_'Dont..mention his name..' His voice grew cold. _

_'Sorry. Where are you?' _

_'How do I know if I can trust you?'_

_'Please Merlin, you can trust me I assure you that. We're the same and I'd never betray you. Just tell me.'_

_'The Darkling Woods.'_

_'I shall meet you there?' _

_'Yes.' _

Morgana then grabbed her bags and put her red cape on, disguisting herself. She didn't care, she just walked through the hallways.

"Oi! You there! Stop where you are!" One of the guards called out.

She then shown her face as she lifted her head up, "Lady Morgana?"

"Sweet dreams." She smirked as she grabbed his spear and stabbed it into him, he then collapsed onto the floor and yelped from the pain. Blood everywhere stained on the floor and walls.

Morgana then carried on, leaving him for dead and not having a care in the world. She killed ten other knights and four guards who were on duty. Finally, she had managed to get out of Camelot's gates without anyone knowing it was her, except for the people she had killed.

Morgana took one more last glance at Camelot before walking away into the distance. She was ready to leave all this behind but had a feeling she may be coming back one day.

Morgana saw a white horse, almost as if it were waiting for her. She then got up on it and rided through the misty night into the woods. In the distance she saw she was approaching a dark figure standing with a beautiful, dark and brown horse beside him.

**Merlin. **

Morgana could recognise him anywhere by his eyes, they were noticable from even a far distance. As she was fastly approaching him she remembered at the fact she had slapped Gwen, guilt washed over her but she quickly shook it off and continued riding towards Merlin, smiling.

"Morgana." He whispered as he held out his hand to help her off her horse. She smiled at him and took his hand gladly.

"Merlin, they're looking for you. Uther is already sending search parties out. He won't stop until your hunted down and dead." Morgana whispered.

"How does Uther know? Who told him?" Merlin became angry, someone had betrayed him.

"Merlin, Gaius told Uther.." She replied quietly, knowing that he would not take it well.

"GAIUS? OF ALL PEOPLE GAIUS? HOW COULD HE? ALL THIS TIME!"Merlin became angry and grabbed a tree and pushed it, completly knocking it down. He raised his hand facing the sky and began to make it thunder and lightening. He was hoping that the electrical lightening would hit Camelot's walls.

Morgana was just as angry as he was.

"We must have revenge on all of Camelot, Merlin. Make them suffer." Morgana smirked as she looked at him.

"Morgana, your full of good ideas aren't you? I always knew you were an intelligent lady." Merlin smirked at her, almost seductively.

"Morgana, stay with me. For one whole day at the Isle Of The Blessed. No one will dare to go there, it is a place of the Old Religion. Uther will think that you have been kidnapped, he will send every single one of his best men out to look for you which means that on the second day you will go into the Darkling Woods where they may be and tell me that you were kidnapped and beaten. Meanwhile you are doing that I shall sneak into Camelot." Merlin smirked at the idea, him killing all the guards and Camelot's guard is down.

"What about Arthur?" Morgana asked.

"Leave him to me." Merlin replied coldly, the sound of his name made his flinch.

**To Be Continued.. **

**I've left this as a cliffy. What do you think will happen next? **

**R&R! **


	4. The Confrontation

**The Light From Darkness**

**Author's Note: Just to let all readers know, I haven't just been reading people's stories. I've watched Merlin since the very beginning and every single episode.**

_Previously.._

_"We must have revenge on all of Camelot, Merlin. Make them suffer." Morgana smirked as she looked at him._

_"Morgana, your full of good ideas aren't you? I always knew you were an intelligent lady." Merlin smirked at her, almost seductively._

_"Morgana, stay with me. For one whole day at the Isle Of The Blessed. No one will dare to go there, it is a place of the Old Religion. Uther will think that you have been kidnapped, he will send every single one of his best men out to look for you which means that on the second day you will go into the Darkling Woods where they may be and tell me that you were kidnapped and beaten. Meanwhile you are doing that I shall sneak into Camelot." Merlin smirked at the idea, him killing all the guards and Camelot's guard is down._

_"What about Arthur?" Morgana asked._

_"Leave him to me." Merlin replied coldly, the sound of his name made his flinch._

Merlin and Morgana had a change of plan though, she had decided to stay in Camelot until Arthur was fully healed which had taken five days. Merlin had decided to pay him a little visit that day and give him a bit of a shock straight after his recovery. Merlin wore his dark, blue cape so no one would know who it was. Some people were suspicious at the warlock's cautious behaviour around the castle and walking through the hallway.

Merlin didn't choose to knock, he wanted to surprise Arthur; a very nasty surprise indeed.

"Hello Arthur. I see that you unfortunately recovered?" A voice was heard, full of venom and hatred.

Arthur turned around in horror to meet with a pair of beautiful, haunting eyes.

"M-merlin..? No, it can't be." Arthur whispered to himself as he stepped back, his face full of terror as he saw the boy smirk at him and step closer.

"What is this? Is Prince Arthur Pendragon, scared of his old servant?" Merlin sneered as he stepped closer, taking large strides.

"What do you want from me, _Mer_lin? I thought I had ordered you out of my sight." Arthur tried to sound brave and strong but Merlin could see straight through him as if he were transparent.

"How come you followed me then, aye? To the gates?" Merlin questioned as he stepped closer.

"Why..?" Merlin whispered.

"I-I..." Arthur couldn't find the words he were looking for as he panicked, afraid if Merlin would kill him right there and then. If looks could kill he'd be dead as soon as Merlin stepped through that very door.

"Spit it out already!" Merlin began to lose his patience with Arthur.

"I wanted to tell you that I didn't want you to leave but I had no choice.. All those things I said to you Merlin when I found out you had magic. I'm sorry." Arthur whispered.

"Sorry? Gaius has _betrayed me! _Gwen thinks I'm evil! Uther wants me hunted down and dead!" Merlin shouted as his fists tightened and his face turning red from all the rage.

"Sorry isn't good enough, Arthur. I thought you were my friend.. I was completly wrong, what a fool I was back then. I don't even know why I bothered saving your royal ass. You ungrateful, selfish prat!" Merlin's voice boomed, ringing in Arthur's ears and it made Arthur flinch.

Merlin was then inches away from Arthur and whispered in his ear, "Why should I let you live when I have the power to kill you right now within seconds?"

His voice sent chills down Arthur's spine as he flinched. Merlin then backed away from him but the eye contact never broke.

"Merlin, you have people who care for you here! Isn't that enough for you? Gaius loves you like a son!" Arthur shouted, he was trying his best to get through Merlin, he didn't want Merlin to harm anyone in Camelot. He wanted his people safe and not in fear of a dangerous sorcerer on the loose lurking around Camelot.

"No, why should I do anything for you? I've done everything for you, _everything! _Did you ever thank me? No. You said no man was worth my tears? That man was Arthur, because he...He was my father!" Merlin shrieked, his voice so loud Arthur felt like he was going to go deaf from all the impact.

"The dragonlord? Balinor..? He was your father the whole time? Wait, does that mean your one too?" Arthur asked.

"Finally you figured it out! For the future king of Camelot you are completly stupid. You won't last a day without your father when he dies and you have to become king and everyone will look up to you for guidance when they need you most." Merlin pressed on as he began to walk to Arthur again, this frightened him.

"How do you expect me to know? Im not a mind-reader!" Arthur fired back at him, defening himself.

"Oh, we all know that." Merlin said sarcastically.

Merlin gasped, this was how he used to act when Merlin was his servant and he gave his cheeky responses to Arthur's demands and questions.

Arthur noticed Merlin had suddenly gone quiet. Merlin tried his best to hold back his tears but it was useless as Merlin then broke out a sob.

"Merlin? What's wrong?"Arthur put a hand around Merlin's shoulder.

"Dont you dare touch me."Merlin snapped as he stepped away from him, his piercing eyes boring into his.

"You've treated me like dirt all these years and I won't tolerate your demanding orders anymore! All I ever done was try and be your friend. I've realised now that I shouldn't of saved you from that Lady Catrina. I should of let the knife pierce through your skin, into you heart and have you die right there and then. But did I do that? No. I saved your ungrateful ass, I regret it now." Merlin voice was low and harsh, every word he said was filled with hatred.

"Do really hate me? After all these years?" Arthur asked, raising a eyebrow.

"More than ever. Words can't even describe how much I despise you right now. It's no wonder people have wanted you dead day after day." Merlin smirked as he saw how hurt and fustrated Arthur was by his cold, threatening words.

"Merlin. Get out now before I call the guards." Arthur threatened.

"They're all dead, Arthur." A smirk creeped on Merlin's face and he turned his back away from Arthur.

"You? Killed them?" Arthur was shocked that Merlin would kill Camelot's guards.

"Oh, don't look so surprised. It amuses me. I could easily find Gwen or any of the knights and kill them. I could kill your precious Gwen within an instant and without hesitation and you could watch her suffer. Do you know how it feels to have your kind executed day after day, year after year!" Merlin began smashing things now as he saw a beautiful neclace on the table.

Arthur wondered what he was looking at but when he saw what Merlin was looking at he froze in horror.

As Merlin began to approach it Arthur panicked, he drawed his sword and ran towards Merlin.

"Are you really going to kill me?" Merlin questioned, smirking.

"Why wouldn't I? Your nothing but a evil monster! Your insane, _Mer_lin!" Arthur pressed his sword on Merlin's chest.

"Your destiny will never be fulfilled Arthur. You stand no chance against me and my powers." Merlin sneered angrily at him.

"We'll see about that!" Arthur then drew his sword into Merlin, ripping a part of his clothing. Merlin shrieked and yelped from the pain. Blood was everywhere.

Tears poured down Merlin's eyes, "You see? Your heartless Arthur! Just like your father! I don't even know why I sacrified my life for you twice!" Arthur then looked away but when he looked back in Merlin's direction..

He was gone.

The blood was stained on his sword, he dropped it in horror. He would never use or touch that sword again.

**To Be Continued..**

**R&R! **


	5. Merlin & Arthur's Pain

**The Light From Darkness**

**Chapter 5:**

_Previously.._

_"Are you really going to kill me?" Merlin questioned, smirking._

_"Why wouldn't I? Your nothing but a evil monster! Your insane, Merlin!" Arthur pressed his sword on Merlin's chest._

_"Your destiny will never be fulfilled Arthur. You stand no chance against me and my powers." Merlin sneered angrily at him._

_"We'll see about that!" Arthur then drew his sword into Merlin, ripping a part of his clothing. Merlin shrieked and yelped from the pain. Blood was everywhere._

_Tears poured down Merlin's eyes, "You see? Your heartless Arthur! Just like your father! I don't even know why I sacrified my life for you twice!" Arthur then looked away but when he looked back in Merlin's direction.._

_He was gone._

_The blood was stained on his sword, he dropped it in horror. He would never use or touch that sword again._

Arthur could not stop thinking about what he had done. Was it the right thing? He had no choice, Merlin would of finished him off. Surely Merlin would never kill anyone, would he? Not his friends. Or would he? Arthur tried to shake the terrorising thoughts out of his minds but no matter how much he wanted them to go they wouldn't. He had nightmares of Merlin; him destroying Camelot. Merlin would never wreck and destory his old home would he?

Meanwhile..

Morgana was in her chambers the next evening and hadn't heard from Merlin and she was beginning to get worried and fustrated. _'Why hasn't he spoke or wrote to me? Has something bad happened? Has he left me?' _

Thoughts wondered through her mind all at once until she looked at her window and beside was a jeweled box. She seemed curious but then opened it slowly to see a note, from no other than Merlin.

_Morgana, I am sorry I haven't spoke to you or wrote. I'm fine honestly, I haven't left you or anything. Meet me tonight and the Darkling Woods. There is something very important we need to discuss about. _

_-Merlin. _

Morgana smiled as she finished reading the note but couldn't help but wonder what was so important he had to talk to her about immediatly. Has something bad happened?

Meanwhile, Arthur was staring blankly outside his window thinking of Merlin; worried of what he may of done next. He was worried if he had killed him. _'Ha, he has magic to heal him anyway.' _

Arthur was then snapped out of his deep thoughts when Sir Lancelot came to the door. "Sire, the King has requested your presence. Arthur then nodded and followed the night as he led him into the Great Hall where Uther was with his knights.

"I'm afraid that there has been no trace of Merlin, my son." Uther said, his voice hollow and hated to even say his name.

"Something must of happened to make him this way. He wouldn't attack Arthur for no reason." Gwaine pointed out as he spoke up.

"Father, I do not know what made Merlin this way. It could be someone or something that has happened." Arthur spoke.

"Have you checked Ealdor?" Uther asked.

"Not yet, my lord. The search parties will be there shortly." Sir Leon answered. Uther nodded then turned his attention back to Arthur.

"We do not have long, Arthur. The boy could be far right now!" Uther shouted.

"All their energy is being used up and they haven't found a trace of him yet!" Arthur shouted back.

"I want the boy found then brang to me. I want the boy alive!"Uther shouted aloud.

"Yes." Arthur gave up as he walked out of the room.

"Where you off to now, Arthur? Cry in your little chambers feeling sorry for yourself?" Gwaine teased playfully.

"No, I'm off to find Merlin." Arthur spoke bluntly.

"Your going with the search parties though, right?" Gwaine questioned.

"No. I'm going alone." Arthur replied.

"I think you hit your head or something when Merlin attacked you because if he finds you what the hell happens to you then? For the future king your insane, snap out of it man!" Gwaine shouted.

"Gwaine, he visited me yesterday and I ran my sword through him.." Arthur spoke, guilt in his voice.

"You did what! Arthur! This is not Merlin's fault! If you had never reacted that way to Merlin's true personality and he was born with magic then none of this would of ever happened!" Gwaine then punched him square in the face.

Arthur growled and pushed past him only to be stopped but a strong hand grabbing his wrist, "I'm coming with you. Just to make sure you don't do anything your going to regret." Gwaine smirked as looked at Arthur. He patted his back and they then went into their seperate chambers to get ready for the upcoming journey.

Midnight..

Morgana sneaked through Camelot out into the Darkling Woods like Merlin said but when she got there she couldn't see him. She looked around her then a branch suddenly cracked, "Who's there!" Morgana held tight onto her sword.

"It's me." A man whispered behind her in her ear, his voice husky and low.

Morgana turned around only to have the smile wiped off her face when she saw the state of Merlin.

"What happened to you! Who did this?" Morgana shrieked.

"Arthur. He pierced his sword through me." Merlin spat coldly.

"Merlin..are you alright now? I've been worried about you these last couple of days." Morgana spoke softly, touching his injured arm carefully.

"Morgana, I assure you I am fine." Merlin tried his best to smile but failed terribly.

"Alright then." Morgana was then cut off but Merlin's scream which echoed through the trees.

Gwaine and Arthur were in the woods and could hear this.

"Is that..?" Gwaine was shocked and horrified.

"_Mer_lin."Arthur murmered underneath his breath.

"He must be close." Gwaine snapped Arthur out of his thoughts.

"Oh, er..yes." Arthur replied awkwarly.

"Your worried about Merlin aren't you?" Gwaine looked at him.

There was a sudden silence..

"Com'on, it's just me here. I feel the same way too you know." Gwaine whispered.

"This is all my fault! I shouldn't of said those things. If I had accepted for who he truely was, none of this would of happened!" Arthur's vision was going blurry and everything suddenly faded into black.

"ARTHUR!" Gwaine shouted as he got off his house and caught him under his arms just in time.

Meanwhile..

"MERLIN? WHAT'S WRONG?" Morgana began panicking as his eyes kept changing from yellow orbs to black. She knelt down beside him about to help him up.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"Merlin warned. Morgana shot up in shock. She was quite scared of him now.

"Merlin.." Morgana turned around so she weren't facing him.

"I'm sorry..I..It's just- it hurts.." Merlin clutched his chest and fell on his knees.

The Next Morning..

When Arthur had collapsed he had set up camp for them both and got firewood to keep them both warm due to the fact it was freezing at midnight. A groan was then heard.

**Arthur.**

"Well, it took you long enough." Gwaine said sarcastically.

"Can you at least _try _and have a bit of sympathy hear? Guy who just collapsed?" Arthur raised a brow.

"And your point is?" Gwaine laughed.

"Oh, never mind!" Arthur pouted, looking like a spoilt child.

Gwaine just laughed at his facial expression but eventually composed himself and calmed down after a few minutes.

"And you say I'm the insane one?" Arthur scoffed.

"Yep." Gwaine then stood up, "Com'on, we've got a _long _day ahead of us." Gwaine smiled.

Arthur frowned, "I'm the one who gives the orders, thank you." Arthur smiled sarcastically before having Gwaine help him onto his horse gently as they began riding off into the woods to find Merlin.

**To Be Continued...**

**R&R! **


	6. The Fight Is On

**The Light From Darkness**

**Author's Note: Just to let you all know, I shall be doing a sequel to this story. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far, you are all amazing and I appreciate the reviews. Your what keep me going with all my stories; especially this. Thank you and enjoy the next chapter! :)**

_Previously.._

_The Next Morning.._

_When Arthur had collapsed he had set up camp for them both and got firewood to keep them both warm due to the fact it was freezing at midnight. A groan was then heard._

_Arthur._

_"Well, it took you long enough." Gwaine said sarcastically._

_"Can you at least try and have a bit of sympathy hear? Guy who just collapsed?" Arthur raised a brow._

_"And your point is?" Gwaine laughed._

_"Oh, never mind!" Arthur pouted, looking like a spoilt child._

_Gwaine just laughed at his facial expression but eventually composed himself and calmed down after a few minutes._

_"And you say I'm the insane one?" Arthur scoffed._

_"Yep." Gwaine then stood up, "Com'on, we've got a long day ahead of us." Gwaine smiled._

_Arthur frowned, "I'm the one who gives the orders, thank you." Arthur smiled sarcastically before having Gwaine help him onto his horse gently as they began riding off into the woods to find Merlin._

Morgana was back in Camelot by Dawn and could not stop thinking of Merlin and if he was alright. There was a sudden knock on the door.

Gwen.

"Hello, I've just came in to change your bed sheets and clean them." Gwen smiled warmly.

"Yes, well please hurry. I am quite busy today." Morgana replied, not even looking at her.

"Yes, my lady." Gwen then got to work as she began doing her chores and Morgana could see that she was working very hard to make her happy.

Sudden guilt flashed through Morgana and her body jolted.

"Morgana? Is everything alright?" Gwen was worried as Morgana stumbled as she clutched tightly onto her stomach in pain.

"Y-yes Gwen. Im fine.." Morgana replied weakly.

"You may finish your chores later. Now get out." Morgana ordered; saying it more harshly then she wanted.

Gwen brushed past her and slammed the door in anger, she was becoming angry and fustrated the way Morgana was treating her lately. Something was most definetly going on and Gwen had her suspicions that she knew where Merlin is hiding out.

Morgana sighed as she left the room, the pain suddenly vanished from her as if it weren't even there.

Meanwhile In The Woods..

As Gwaine and Arthur were fastly approaching a figure they wondered whether they should turn back or not. Arthur was not giving up though and neither was Gwaine, they wanted to find Merlin and confront him and hear it out with him.

The figure then suddenly collapsed onto the floor.

**Merlin. **

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, he was now in front of Gwaine as he panicked and ran faster. He then jumped off his horse towards him and knelt down beside him.

The blood was still pouring from the wound Arthur had given him; Gwaine did not like this one bit.

"Arthur, I never expected it this bad!" Gwaine shouted at him as he shoved him. Arthur frowned at him then drew his attention back towards Merlin.

"He needs treatment." Gwaine spoke.

"Well, he cannot come back in Camelot. They're hunting for him as we speak." Arthur hissed.

"Yeah, thanks to a certain _someone_ screwing things up with his friend!"Gwaine shouted sarcastically.

Arthur growled at him in anger, it was getting annoying now.

Merlin's body suddenly glowed a neon colour, they both stepped back.

Merlin then suddenly stood but his eyes were still closed but then opened. Arthur felt a pair of black, dark eyes staring at him.

"YOU! Why are you here!" Merlin shouted in anger as he clentched his fists.

"And YOU! GWAINE! I thought we were friends!" Merlin was now hurt and Gwaine could see that. He stepped forward towards Merlin.

"Back off!" Merlin boomed as he warned them.

"I suggest that you both leave while you still can.." His voice low, husky and dangerous.

Lightening and thunder then flashed through the entire sky, Merlin was causing this.

Gwaine and Arthur looked at each other, nodding in agreement.

They quickly made a run for it and got back on their horses. As they started riding Arthur turned his head around to see Merlin fall onto the floor in agony but when he spotted Arthur staring at him he flashed his eyes at him. Arthur then turned around and then rode off with Sir Gwaine into the misty forest.

There was a sudden roar behind them, making their horses rear as they both fell of them. They turned in horror to see a beast, piercing eyes staring into them.

Gwaine went ready for action when the beast gripped his arm.

"GWAINE!" Arthur shouted in terror, he was about to rush forward and help him but was stopped by Gwaine's soft voice.

"Go, I'll be fine. I never listen to you. Go!" Gwaine smiled at Arthur sadly.

Arthur hesitated at first but could see the desperation in his voice and face so he agreed and got onto his horse then rided away. A piercing scream then broke out.

A man.

Arthur rided back to Camelot as fast as he could in fear of Merlin. Now, he definetly knew he stood no chance of changing Merlin. No one did..

This was all his own doing.

Arthur barged into the Great Hall, "Father!" Arthur shouted.

"What is it you bring me news of?" Uther asked, knowing that it would not be good.

"Sir Gwaine..is missing."Arthur spoke quietly.

"Raise your voice louder!" Uther ordered.

"Sir Gwaine is ..missing!" Arthur shouted aloud, the whole castle could proably hear what he just said.

Two Months Past By,

there was still no sign of Gwaine no matter how far and hard they searched,

it was almost as if he vanished into thin air.

As for Merlin, his wound was healed eventually.

Arthur was no longer feeling sympathy for Merlin,

they both declared war against each other.

Arthur still blamed himself for everything,

none of this would of happened if he had accepted Merlin and treated him better.

Arthur and Merlin not long met in the woods together and agreed to declare war against him and all sorcery and finish this. There would soon be an almighty battle between all of Camelot's best men and armies and powerful sorcerers, even some were from Camelot; their people.

The King was now growing much weaker as he is now growing older. Arthur is struggling with how many people are traitors in a Camelot and are sorcerers but they managed to escape. Morgana smiled at this, the pressure Arthur was in. The future plot that Morgana and Merlin created was turning successfully so far. After a few days, news spreaded through Camelot that the King Uther is dying.

Morgana had told Merlin this, now it was time for the next part of their plan. Morgana told Merlin that she wanted Mordred with them, to fight with them. Mordred gladly agreed to this offer. Merlin was also a Dragonlord so he could control the Dragon and tell him to do anything he would want. Camelot stood no chance against these powerful sorcerers.

In Arthur's Chambers..

"Morgana?" Arthur asked, as he saw her standing at the door way.

"I'm sorry if I am disturbing you with something important." Morgana was about to walk out.

"No, it is fine. Sit down." Arthur spoke as he smiled at her, she too returned it.

"What is it you want to tell me?" Arthur asked her.

"How is Uther?" Morgana suddenly asked him.

The mention of his name made Arthur flinch. "Not too good. He can hardly walk now.." Arthur whispered.

"He has been a great king to all his people. You will soon make your own rules and put everything right." Morgana spoke, trying her best not to sound harsh.

"I know, Morgana. You trying to give me a lesson how to be Camelot's number one king?" Arthur spoke sarcastically.

"Not all all, Arthur." Morgana laughed.

"There are millions of sorcerers out there Arthur. Are you sure that you and your armies will be able to defeat them?" Morgana asked, putting a fake worried face.

"Well, we don't know until we try." Arthur responded as he got out of his and stood up.

Morgana looked up at him and nodded in agreement to Arthur's response.

"I shall be going now, goodbye." Morgana then hugged him, he smiled into the hug as she smirked.

Arthur trusted Morgana too much.

**To Be Continued...**

**R&R!**


	7. The End Is Just Beginning

**The Light From Darkness**

_Previously.._

_"How is Uther?" Morgana suddenly asked him._

_The mention of his name made Arthur flinch. "Not too good. He can hardly walk now.." Arthur whispered._

_"He has been a great king to all his people. You will soon make your own rules and put everything right." Morgana spoke, trying her best not to sound harsh._

_"I know, Morgana. You trying to give me a lesson how to be Camelot's number one king?" Arthur spoke sarcastically._

_"Not all all, Arthur." Morgana laughed._

_"There are millions of sorcerers out there Arthur. Are you sure that you and your armies will be able to defeat them?" Morgana asked, putting a fake worried face._

_"Well, we don't know until we try." Arthur responded as he got out of his and stood up._

_Morgana looked up at him and nodded in agreement to Arthur's response._

_"I shall be going now, goodbye." Morgana then hugged him, he smiled into the hug as she smirked._

_Arthur trusted Morgana too much._

"Hello Gwaine.." Said a deep voice from the shadows.

"Who's there? Why the heck am I here!" Gwaine shouted as the chains clanged and crashed together everytime he moved. Bruises were all over his arms from the tightness of the chains and beatings.

"Me." The voice spoke again, drawing closer.

"Merlin..?" Gwaine's voice lowered then, "Get me the hell outta here! What have I honestly done aye? Give me one good reason why I should be in the bloody dump!" Gwaine was angry now, he couldn't stand the smell and sight of it all. It was dark and the silence was eery and dangerous.

"You will be fighting against me and my kind in the battle I guess. Won't you? After all, you are a knight of Camelot." Merlin spat coldly as he circled around him.

"Yes! I thought I knew you Merlin but now..I don't think I do.." Gwaine shouted, his voice echoeing.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you don't accept me for who I am either? Like _Arthur!_" He said Arthur's name full of hatred and venom.

"I don't mind the fact you have magic! I honestly don't care but it's how your using it! All you ever used it for was for Camelot and Arthur so why change now? Is it really worth losing all your friends for your own selfish reasons?" Gwaine sneered at him.

"Selfish reasons? The only selfish people are Camelot and Arthur! " Merlin then stood right in front of Gwaine and whispered in his ear coldly, "I assure you, next time you enter through Camelot's gates..it will not be the same Camelot you once knew."

"Your going to _destroy _Camelot!" Gwaine was now furious and struggled to lunge forward at him because of the chains.

"No, what would I gain from destroying Camelot? Nothing." Merlin responded.

"Then what is it? Merlin, no matter how hard you try. You will never escape your destiny. None of us can choose our destiny and none of us can escape it." Gwaine spoke, staring into Merlin's piercing blue eyes.

"Yeah, so I've heard.." Merlin pondered on the time when the dragon once told him that when he was feeling troubled.

"Gwaine, I'd like you to meet someone..or should I say, a beautiful lady." Merlin smirked as he stepped to the side to reveal a beautiful woman wearing a purple dress with a silky, soft cape and long dark hair.

"Morgana!" Gwaine was horrified, he felt as if he was going to faint right there and then.

"You betrayed us! We trusted you, Morgana! Arthur trusted you!" Gwaine's face was red from the shouting and trying to break free of the chains but it was no use. They were sealed; magical chains.

"He won't know about me, not yet at least." Morgana smirked as she smiled at Merlin.

"Tighten his chains, he needs to learn to respect." Merlin said.

Morgana then tightened the chains; making Gwaine wince in pain.

"Why are you doing this!" Gwaine yelped in agony as he fell to the floor. Morgana looked at him, disgusted.

"You'll know, eventually." They then both walked away into the shadows and left him there.

"Wait! Where are you going!" He was then left all alone in the eery darkness.

Meanwhile..

"Gwen, how are the people?" Arthur asked her.

"They're terrified about what is to come, people are fleeing Camelot in fear but they have nowhere to go!" Gwen cried panicking; pacing back and forth.

"It's alright, don't worry. I'll deal with this, alright?" He held her gently by her shoulders and brushed his hand upon her cheek.

"Yes, Arthur." Gwen smiled sweetly as he walked away and out of the courtyard into the castle to talk to the knights.

In The Special Room Where The Round Table Has Been Moved..

"Sire, when is this battle?" Lancelot questioned him.

"In three days, that's what Merlin said." Arthur replied.

"Merlin.." Lancelot whispered.

"Did anyone in this room, know of Merlin's magic before me?" Arthur voice raised.

Lancelot became nervous but then slowly put his hand up, "I did, sire."

"How long?" Arthur asked.

"Since I first came to Camelot and met him." Lancelot responded.

There was now an awkward silence in the room,

"Sire, do you think Merlin is holding Sir Gwaine captive?" Sir Leon spoke up.

"There is a possible chance." Arthur replied weakly.

"But why would he want him?" Sir Elyan asked.

"To try and force answers out of him by torturing him if he didn't?" Sir Percvial spoke up.

There was a sudden loud noise outside that could be heard miles away; a horn.

The knights rushed to the window and froze in shock.

"No..it can't be!" Arthur panicked and moved away from the door.

"B-but..he said within three days.." Arthur murmered to himself.

"We've been tricked, sire. They're attacking today!" Sir Elyan's voice shakey.

"Well no. Think I don't know that?" Arthur snorted, speaking sarcastically.

"Geez, excuse me for trying to be a good help here." Sir Elyan backed away then looked out the window again.

"Is that..?" Sir Leon froze, "My lord! It is the Great Dragon!"

"WHAT!" Arthur then shoved the knights out of the way to look out and saw the Dragon flying towards Camelot.

"_Mer_lin.." Arthur growled in fustration.

"Sir Leon, alert all the armies and get them ready for battle! We haven't got a moment to lose!"

"Sir Elyan, you can come with me!"

"Sir Percival, make sure everyone is in their homes and all doors are locked!"

"Sir Lancelot, there will be bloodshed here, I want you with me fighting!" Athur shouted as he gave out orders.

As time passed all the armies were standing in the Courtyard, ready for the attack that was fastly approaching them.

The Great Dragon gave out an almighty roar, everyone looked up to see no other than Merlin riding the dragon.

_'Merlin..' _Arthur was terrified as screams broke out through Camelot.

"No..No...NO!" Arthur shouted as the Great Dragon breathed fire, burning the castle grounds and roofs.

**To Be Continued...**

**Hmm..I wonder what shall happen next. **

**WARNINGS: **

**There will be a upcoming character death soon and you may not like it due to the fact the person is a amazing character :( **

**Anyways, R&R!**


	8. Tragic Death & Facing Reality

**The Light From Darkness**

**WARNING: **

**This contains a lot of violence and deaths, you can skip this chapter if you wish but this is the big part of the story your missing out! This also features a sad character death:( Apart from that, please enjoy as you read:) **

**Chapter 8: **

_Previously.._

_There was a sudden loud noise outside that could be heard miles away; a horn._

_The knights rushed to the window and froze in shock._

_"No..it can't be!" Arthur panicked and moved away from the door._

_"B-but..he said within three days.." Arthur murmered to himself._

_"We've been tricked, sire. They're attacking today!" Sir Elyan's voice shakey._

_"Well no. Think I don't know that?" Arthur snorted, speaking sarcastically._

_"Geez, excuse me for trying to be a good help here." Sir Elyan backed away then looked out the window again._

_"Is that..?" Sir Leon froze, "My lord! It is the Great Dragon!"_

_"WHAT!" Arthur then shoved the knights out of the way to look out and saw the Dragon flying towards Camelot._

_"Merlin.." Arthur growled in fustration._

_"Sir Leon, alert all the armies and get them ready for battle! We haven't got a moment to lose!"_

_"Sir Elyan, you can come with me!"_

_"Sir Percival, make sure everyone is in their homes and all doors are locked!"_

_"Sir Lancelot, there will be bloodshed here, I want you with me fighting!" Athur shouted as he gave out orders._

_As time passed all the armies were standing in the Courtyard, ready for the attack that was fastly approaching them._

_The Great Dragon gave out an almighty roar, everyone looked up to see no other than Merlin riding the dragon._

_'Merlin..' Arthur was terrified as screams broke out through Camelot._

_"No..No...NO!" Arthur shouted as the Great Dragon breathed fire, burning the castle grounds and roofs._

The Great Dragon then landed loudly onto the courtyard, Merlin then got off him and began speaking a strange language; oh yes, he was a Dragonlord. Taken after his father's death.

The almighty war began between Sorceres and Camelot.

Never had Arthur thought this would happen: Merlin destroying Camelot, killing innocent people and attacking him.

In the outer part of Camelot, sorcerers where breaking into people's homes. Killing children and parents.

"Merlin."

"Arthur."

"Never had I imagined fighting the Prince Arthur." Merlin smirked wickedly.

"Never had I imagined fighting my friend." Arthur spat.

Merlin growled, "Friend? I thought I was just your _servant_?" He spoke mockingly.

Their swords crashing together, Merlin then lunged at Arthur but he ducked and stepped sidewards.

"Do you think..I'd go all the way to a cave to find a cure to save you and risk my life for a servant? Your..more than...that!" Arthur panted heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Shut up.."Merlin growled.

"I _cared _for you Merlin. I protected your village and went behind my father's back, lied to him for you!" Arthur clutched tightly onto his sword.

"What are you trying to say!" Merlin became impatient and demanding.

"Listen.. we don't have to fight, Merlin. We can make peace.." Arthur's voice was so soft and his voice broke at the end.

Merlin's heart fell when he saw Arthur upset but then covered it with anger,

"No, Arthur! It's too late now! You had your chance but you rejected it!" Merlin sneered as he raised his sword.

Arthur growled, they both circled around in each other in slow motion. Getting ready to pounce at one another with their almighty swords.

Merlin and Arthur then began fighting with their weapons, growling. Just as Arthur was aiming his sword for Merlin's chest, he ducked and ran behind him.

"Hm, never thought you were the type to fight." Arthur grinned mockingly.

"Yeah well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me!" Merlin growled as he lunged his sword at Arthur's stomach but missed and wounded his arm instead as Arthur quickly dodged out of the way quickly.

"I'm not surprised due to all of the lies you make!" Arthur snarled at him.

"At least I didn't treat my _friends _like dirt!" Merlin fired back as he then heard a voice.

'_Emyrs, we have the girl.'_

_'Who? Gwen?'_

_'Yes. We have captured one of the knights too. Sir Percival. He's stubborn.' _The voice full of anger but very satisfied.

_'Good, where are you and Morgana now?' _

_'We're in the Great Hall, we're waiting for you Merlin. Bring Arthur too, he cannot miss what is coming..' _

Merlin smirked at those words.

What were Mordred, Morgana and Merlin planning?

Merlin then disappeared out of sight, he was nowhere to be seen at all.

"Merlin? Com'on I know your here!" Arthur looked around him but could only see Camelot's people screaming and crying as their families were killed or taken away.

Merlin then crept behind him, "Take him to the Great Hall."

Arthur turned around in horror when he was dragged tightly by two sorcerers. Merlin was in front and leading them to the Hall.

"What the hell are you doing? Ow! At least be a bit more gentle geez!" Arthur pulled, kicked but it was usless; these sorceres were completly strong and overpowered his strength.

"Quit your wining and save it for later. You'll need your energy for sure.." Merlin trailed off with a smirk leaving Arthur confused and worried for his life.

When they had gotten to the Great Hall they refused to let go of Arthur. He was horrified to see Sir Lancelot, Sir Percival and Sir Elyan tied up. He then saw someone he did not expect..

Gwaine.

"GWAINE! Your alive? How!" Arthur was then punched across the jaw, making Arthur yelp from the pain.

"Time for talking is over, Arthur." Merlin hissed his name as he stood in front of the Throne of Camelot.

"_Mer_lin? What are you doing?" Arthur's voice low as he stared suspiciously at the warlock.

"Arthur, there's someone I'd like you to meet or should I say.. Two people." Merlin smirked as he stepped aside to reveal a woman in a dark, ebony black cape and a teenage boy wearing a green cape.

"Who are you both? Show yourselves!" Sir Elyan demanded.

They then both slowly lifted their hoods up to reveal their true selfs..

**Morgana And Mordred..**

"M-morgana..? Your with them?" Arthur voice cracked as he looked at Morgana, hatred was in her eyes.

"_Them? _They're like me Arthur. They _ understand _me." Morgana spoke coldly at him as she stepped forwards towards him.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur was confused by what she meant.

"I have magic, Arthur. Just like Mordred and Merlin. Yes, all this time I had been plotting against you, I knew where Merlin was the _whole _time!" Morgana snarled, smirking at him evilly.

"But why? What has Camelot or me ever done to you!" Arthur tried his best to break free of the enchanted guards arms but they refused and kept a secure grip on him.

"Blame your father, Uther. Do you know how it feels to have your kind executed day after day and year after year!" Morgana shrieked, tears welling up in her eyes at thought of it.

"Where's Guinevere? What have you done to her!" Sir Elyan and Arthur became angry and tried their best to break free but no matter how hard or how strong they were, it was useless.

Merlin looked at them as if he were disgusted by all of them.

"My destiny _Arthur_, was to protect you and watch as you became the so called 'Strong King'. " Merlin sneered at him hatefully. "But now, I have a new destiny. A much darker and poweful one.. I want to claim the rightful throne upon Camelot!" Merlin's voice boomed and echoed through the halls and walls of Camelot.

Arthur froze in shock and so did the knights, not once did Gwaine even expect Merlin to want to be King.

"Oh..and Morgana to be Queen of Camelot." Merlin smirked at Morgana and held her by the waist.

"What are you going to do to us now? Kill us?" Gwaine shouted, trying to kick the guards.

"No, we want you to suffer and watch as your _dear _friend here dies by Merlin's hand.." Morgana then stepped to her right and guards dragged Gwen in front of them. She was panting heavily and tears were streaming down her face.

"Ar-thur.." Gwen cried as she looked into his wonderful eyes, knowing that it may be the last time she'd ever see them.

"M-merlin..I'm your friend. I'm begging you, please." Gwen was on the floor and sobbing her heart out.

"Yeah, you was my friend once but this is different. I think of you nothing more than a simple human." Merlin spat coldly at her, making Gwen flinch in fear.

Morgana then gave Merlin the gift that Arthur had bought her not long ago; the shiny knife with extrodinary, oriental patterns. It glittered within the moon's shine.

"No...stop. Don't do this, Merlin!" Arthur shouted, then with all his might he kicked the guards forcefully. Sir Elyan did the same thing and ran towards Gwen, everything seemed to be moving in slow-motion.

Merlin then raised the knife up as he held Gwen in his arms, she didn't move or scream. Gwen just stared into his eyes as she gently held his arm. "I know deep, deep, down Merlin. That you have a good heart and you still care for Arthur and the rest of us.." She give him a sad smile, her eyes locked with his.

Merlin hesitated for a slight second and whispered, "It's what I think is right.."

Gwen nodded slowly as she took once last glimpse of her brother and her two lovers; Arthur and Sir Lancelot.

"NOOO!" Arthur, Sir Elyan and Sir Lancelot shouted as they ran towards them.

Merlin then brang his sword towards her, and pierced through her skin; blood splattering everywhere onto the walls.

Morgana smiled, she seemed very satisfied and happy as the turned to look at the knights and Arthur.

The Great Hall went silent and eery..

Arthur fell to his knees, tears spilled from his eyes. The guards now let go of the knights and stood beside Merlin, Morgana and Mordred; guarding them.

Merlin held Gwen in his arms and began to cry himself, "Merlin? Your crying!" Morgana didn't seem very happy that Merlin looked as if he regretted his actions of killing Gwen.

"N-no. I'm crying of joy that we've finally gotten what we've wanted." He lied to her.

_'Emyrs, I can see right through you. Isn't this what you wanted? You have everything now! Arthur will kneel at your feet, at your mercy!" _The voice spoke.

Merlin looked at Mordred and realised it was his voice, he noticed it anywhere.

Merlin then furiously wiped his tears away and stood up, leaving the lifeless Gwen on the floor.

Arthur rushed forward to her and held her gently in his arms as he whispered softly to her, "I'm sorry I hadn't kept my promise.. you waited too long. I've let you down Guinevere.." Arthur's voice breaking as he let out a sob and embraced her.

After, he composed himself and stood up and stared hatefully at Merlin.

A man then came out, holding the two crowns delicately.

"I crown thee Morgana Pendragon, Queen Of Camelot." Arthur flinched at this. _'Pendragon?'_

"I crown thee Merlin, King Of Camelot!" The voice declared.

Mordred smiled at both Morgana and Merlin slightly.

"I'll never, ever forgive you for this _Mer_lin!" Arthur shouted as he lunged towards him and held him by the shirt, "If you _ever _kill someone else dear to me _again.._I will kill you immediatly and without hesitation."

"Get your filfy hands off me!" Merlin pushed him off and Arthur growled at him in anger.

"I thought I knew you well Merlin. We all thought we did. You showed great honour and loyalty to Arthur." Sir Percival stared at him, glaring.

"Those days are over now." Merlin smirked.

Arthur watched helplessly as the Merlin he once knew was quickly slipping away from him..

**To Be Continued...**

**I feel really bad for killing Gwen, she is such a lovely character. It is not long now before the story ends and the sequel begins! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and opinions on Gwen's death. Thank you:) **


	9. Realizations & The Call For Help

**The Light From Darkness**

**Chapter 9: **

**Yes, this is the final chapter. I've really enjoyed writing this story and I will start the sequel as soon as I can, I exptect a lot of reviews for the 'final' chapter of The Light From Darkness, there will also be a cliffhanger at the end which will send you all crazy and mental, I hope. Anyway, enjoy the story! :) **

_Previously.._

_Arthur fell to his knees, tears spilled from his eyes. The guards now let go of the knights and stood beside Merlin, Morgana and Mordred; guarding them._

_Merlin held Gwen in his arms and began to cry himself, "Merlin? Your crying!" Morgana didn't seem very happy that Merlin looked as if he regretted his actions of killing Gwen._

_"N-no. I'm crying of joy that we've finally gotten what we've wanted." He lied to her._

_'Emyrs, I can see right through you. Isn't this what you wanted? You have everything now! Arthur will kneel at your feet, at your mercy!" The voice spoke._

_Merlin looked at Mordred and realised it was his voice, he noticed it anywhere._

_Merlin then furiously wiped his tears away and stood up, leaving the lifeless Gwen on the floor._

_Arthur rushed forward to her and held her gently in his arms as he whispered softly to her, "I'm sorry I hadn't kept my promise.. you waited too long. I've let you down Guinevere.." Arthur's voice breaking as he let out a sob and embraced her._

_After, he composed himself and stood up and stared hatefully at Merlin._

_A man then came out, holding the two crowns delicately._

_"I crown thee Morgana Pendragon, Queen Of Camelot." Arthur flinched at this. 'Pendragon?'_

_"I crown thee Merlin, King Of Camelot!" The voice declared._

_Mordred smiled at both Morgana and Merlin slightly._

_"I'll never, ever forgive you for this Merlin!" Arthur shouted as he lunged towards him and held him by the shirt, "If you ever kill someone else dear to me again..I will kill you immediatly and without hesitation."_

_"Get your filfy hands off me!" Merlin pushed him off and Arthur growled at him in anger._

_"I thought I knew you well Merlin. We all thought we did. You showed great honour and loyalty to Arthur." Sir Percival stared at him, glaring._

_"Those days are over now." Merlin smirked._

_Arthur watched helplessly as the Merlin he once knew was quickly slipping away from him.._

"How many more people will you kill before your satisfied?" Sir Leon asked him.

"As many as I please." Merlin smirked.

"Morgana..your my s-sister? Since when?" Arthur stuttered, never had he imagined calling Morgana his sister.

"Yes, why else would I be called Morgana Pendragon you idiot." Morgana snarled at him as she looked up and down at him as if he were a piece of rubbish.

"Merlin, are you going to give them the orders?" Mordred asked, seeing if he would really say it as he watched Merlin's every move.

Merlin hesitated slightly before saying, "Guards, take them to the dungeons. They shall be executed at Dawn."

They all froze, Arthur was horrified at what Merlin was saying that it even took him a while for the words to sink in and process through his mind.

Gwaine growled at him, "Dammit, your worser than Uther."

Arthur glared at him, "Watch your tongue Gwaine.."

"Well, excuse me for speaking the truth." He said sarcastically before having strong hands grip hard onto his shoulders and arms.

When they were all being sent out the room, Arthur looked back. His eyes locked with Merlin's, the bond between them was still there; forever it will remain and unbroken and no matter how much they hate each other the connection would never break between the two.

_'Goodbye, Arthur.' _A voice in his mind spoke. Arthur recognised that voice anywhere, Merlin. It will full of anger, distress, regret and his voice was completly different it was more..soft and tender.

They were all seperated into different cells, two were in each cell:

Gwaine was with Sir Lancelot.

Sir Leon was with Sir Percival.

Sir Elyan was with Arthur.

"I bet he's really cut you deep, huh?" Sir Elyan broke the silence, snapping Arthur out of his thoughts.

"How could he do this to me? To us?" Arthur's voice was no broken, there was hardly any energy left inside him to move or speak.

"I know, I know." He pulled Arthur into a friendly hug as he began to cry.

"What will happen when we're dead? Are you going to escape?" Sir Elyan asked him, hoping he would ask to escape.

Arthur wiped away his tears as he began to laugh, "Do you honestly think I'm going to sit here waiting for my death? There's no way I'm dying or any of you are anytime soon." He winked.

"So you've got a escape plan?" Elyan's eyes lit up in hope and happyiness.

"Well..not excatly." Arthur said awkwardly, looking around his surroundings.

Sir Elyan just rolled his eyes, "So much for the once future king.." He murmered under his breath.

"What was that?" Arthur asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Oh, noting Sire." Sir Elyan said before placing his awkwardness with a reassuring smile.

"Hm, thought so." Not sounded very convinced by his words.

Time passed and their plan had worked, Arthur and Sir Elyan managed to get away from their cells.

Merlin was walking down the stairs, heading towards their cells to check on them.

"I hear footsteps!" Arthur shouted, "Leon, come on! Get them out quicker!"

Merlin could hear this and ran fast as he could to them, before they could escape.

Just as they were about to run Merlin shouted, "WAIT! Wait.."

Arthur turned around to be met with Merlin's wondeful eyes. "You carry on! I'll meet you outisde Camelot!" They nodded and ran as fast as they could.

Merlin then broke down right there and then, "What have I become..?"

Arthur slowly walked towards him, "Your not evil Merlin or a monster."

"I killed Gwen, children, families, stole the Throne from you.." Merlin's voice broke and he fell to his knees and pulled his hair hard in fustration.

Arthur rushed forward and bent down, and gave him a warm hug.

"I'm sorry, Arthur.." Merlin whispered.

"It's me who should be apologising..none of this would of happened if I had accepted you for who you truely are.." His voice full of guilt as he spoke.

"You should go." Merlin's voice now strong again as he stood.

"Yes.." Arthur spoke.

"I guess our friendship was never meant to be.." Merlin spoke softly.

"No, we had a friendship. You know that Merlin and don't deny it!" Arthur shouted.

"I guess..this is goodbye..." Merlin whispered.

"I'll be back soon." Arthur replied.

"Yes." They then hugged one last time and stared at each other for a long time before Arthur slowly began to walk away from him..

"You pathetic traitor." Mordred spat coldly at him as Morgana stood beside him.

Merlin gasped in horror.

A scream broke out and Arthur turned around, "MERLIN!" Arthur shouted so loud it smashed all the windows.

**The End...**

**For Now...**

**To Be Continued In The Sequel..**

**R&R!**

**Author's Note: Don't hate me for the cliffhanger. I shall begin the sequel tomorrow, it's almost midnight here where I live. If you want to know any information about the sequel or have any questions about the final chapter, just review & tell me! **


End file.
